This invention relates to a high pressure fluid delivery system having an improved reciprocating pump.
High pressure fluid delivery systems with reciprocating pumps are used to create a high pressure water jet, as for cleaning. Examples of the pumps can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,439 to Stachowiak et al and 3,373,695 to Yohpe. Hydraulic pressures in excess of 10,000 psi may be present in various sections of these pumps, subjecting their parts to significant stresses. Accordingly, durability and ease of maintenance when necessary are important considerations in the design of such a pump. Moreover, the high pressures require a considerable input of energy to the pump, so that it is highly desirable to increase the efficiency of the pump. As will be described below, the present pump has features which provide improved durability, maintainability and efficiency compared with existing pumps such as those of the Stochowiak et al and Yohpe patents.